Waverly the Bewitched (Mod)
Waverly the Bewitched – modyfikacja dodająca Waverly. Nie jest ona odblokowana od początku, trzeba wykonać kilka interakcji w grze. Owa wiedźma posiada specjalną różdżkę, która pozwala jej przywoływać stwory do pomocy, lecz zużywa to całą wytrzymałość różdżki, przez co musi się zregenerować. Różdżką można atakować wręcz, nie marnując jej, więc możemy posiadać nieskończoną broń. Modyfikacje można pobrać tutaj: Waverly the Bewitched. Specjalny przedmiot: Waverly's Familiar - specjalna różdżka, pozwalająca przyzywać stwory do pomocy. Może to być: Merm, Pająk, Pająk Wojownik, Niebieski, Czerwony i zwykły Pies Gończy. Można przywołać tylko jednego na raz. Różdżka zużywa się podczas atakowania nią oraz przy przywoływaniu. Przywołanie kosztuje 15 punktów życia oraz zużywa 99% wytrzymałości różdżki. Różdżka stale regeneruje swą wytrzymałość o około 1% na 30 sekund. Waverly, jako wiedźma, nie znosi wszystkiego co normalni ludzie lubią. Przy zwykłych kwiatach psychika jej spada, nie znosi zwierząt. Przy mrocznych kwiatach, oraz przy podnoszeniu ich jej psychika wzrasta, tak samo, gdy stoi obok jakiegokolwiek potwora. Odblokowanie Waverly można odblokować tylko na nowym świecie, więc jeśli zainstalowałeś mod, to nie odblokujesz jej na świecie stworzonym wcześniej. Po wygenerowaniu nowego świata gdzieś na bagnach wygeneruje się Drzewo Waverly oraz jej chata. Jest on otoczony licznymi stawami żab. Waverly jest nieśmiała, więc nie wyjdzie, dopóki jej nie sprowokujesz. Można to zrobić ścinając jej drzewo. Po pierwszym ciosie uderzy nas piorun, który wyrzuci nam siekierę z rąk. Zacznie padać deszcz. Po dwóch kolejnych ciosach w drzewo rozpęta się burza pełna piorunów, a Waverly wyjdzie by chronić swoje drzewo. Natychmiast przywoła kilku pomocników, a sama zacznie atakować gracza metodą kittingu. Jest ona szybsza od postaci, ale zadaje tylko jeden cios, po czym ucieka. Po pokonaniu Waverly otrzymujemy jej różdżkę, a Waverly zostaje odblokowana. Następnie można ściąć drzewo (pioruny będą próbowały nas powstrzymać), by pozyskać kilka ważnych materiałów. Drzewo pozostawia po sobie następujące materiały: dwie Żywe Kłody, jedną sztukę Świecących Patyków, dwa "Gapiące się Oczy" i jedną sztukę Śliskiej Kory. Służą one do stworzenia Przeklętego Tomu i Różdżki Wiedźmy. Przedmioty Przeklęty Tom - jest strukturą możliwą do wytworzenia przy Manipulatorze Cienia. Wytwarza się go z 4 sztuk marmuru, jednego "Gapiącego się Oka" i jednej Śliskiej Kory. Gdy klikniemy na niego prawym przyciskiem myszy pojawi się animacja czytania książki, po czym na ekranie zauważymy jej zawartość. Jest to księga zaklęć, dzięki której możemy nauczyć się kilku z nich. Księga posiada 21 stron, a każda zawiera inne zaklęcie. Zaklęć możemy się nauczyć po połączeniu kilku składników, przykładowo zaklęcie "Hells Blaze - Piekielny Płomień" wymaga poświęcenia 50 punktów poczytalności, trzech czerwonych kryształów, sześciu sztuk popiołu i pięciu czerwonych ptaków. Każde użycie kosztuje 33 punktów poczytalności, a zaklęcia można użyć tylko 10 razy. 'Różdżka Wiedźmy ' - różdżka, która jest powiązana z Przeklętym Tomem. Zaklęcia, których nauczyliśmy się z owego Tomu aktywujemy tą różdżką. Początkowo ta różdżka posiada zaklęcie przywołania Błędnego Ognika, który daje światło. Różdżka zajmuje slot dłoni, a zaklęcie aktywujemy klikając prawym przyciskiem myszki w danym miejscu. Wytwarza się ją z 7 sztuk brody, jednego Świecącego Patyka i jednego "Gapiącego się Oka", wymagane jest stanie przy Manipulatorze Cienia. Ciekawostki *Waverly najwidoczniej wie, co się stało z Charlie po wciągnięciu jej razem z Maxwellem do księgi. Gdy Waverly słyszy Grue zbliżające się do niej, mówi "Oh, that must be that Charlie girl." ("Och, to musi być ta dziewczyna Charlie."); *grając Waverly możemy odnaleźć jej obozowisko. Pozwala to na spanie w jej domu, lecz jest to dość niebezpieczny teren, ze względu na wszechobecne agresywne żaby; *Waverly może pozyskać "Slippery Bark" z jej drzewa. Ścięcie drzewa jako Waverly jest niemożliwe; *mimo, że Waverly śpi we własnym domu, jej poczytalność przez to się obniża o 55 punktów; *przy wyborze postaci posiada portret, lecz pełny obraz przedstawiający Waverly nie został stworzony, przez co jest zastąpiony obrazem Wilsona; *Waverly posiada własną ikonkę na mapie; *po ścięciu drzewa nie można wykopać pnia, a po jakimś czasie (prawdopodobny błąd) wróci do stanu normalnego. Będzie wyglądało jak na początku, lecz nie będzie już źrenic w oczach drzewa, i ścięcie go będzie niemożliwe. Galeria waverly1.png|Waverly obok jej drzewa oraz domu. Dom Waverly ma tą samą grafikę, co Zrujnowany Dom maxwell waverly1.png|Maxwell stojący obok pokonanej Waverly drzewo sciete waverly.png|Ścięte Drzewo Waverly ksiega zaklec waverly.png|Jedna ze stron Cursed Tome cursed tome rozdzka maxwell.png|Maxwell obok Cursed Tome z Witches Hand w dłoni Kategoria:Modyfikacje dotyczące postaci Kategoria:Modyfikacje